


good morning

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you start off your Sunday great :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you start off your Sunday great :)

The brothers both had a very hard day filled with papers, meetings, photos, and the worst of all interviews. "I am done. All I want to do is collapse on this couch and sleep for one hundred years." Bård sighed into the couch. 

"You and me both." Vegard agreed, slipping off one shoe at a time and neatly tucking them beneath the hall closet. Unlike Bård, who flung his jacket off onto the floor and kicked his sneakers off, Vegard was one to be the precise and neat one even if he was in his own home. He laid his jacket over the coat hanger and flattened out the leather with his fingers. After that he staggers over to Bård laid out and flopped face down beside him with his feet awkwardly dangling over the edge.

It felt so nice to finally close his eyes in peace, only for a moment, just for a second. But of course he wasn't even allowed that because not soon enough he felt his brother nudge him awake. "What." He answered flatly.

"Its one o'clock in the morning Vegard. I think we should go into bed." Bård whispered soothing in his ear. 'I fucking can't move leave me the hell alone.' He thought silently. Maybe if he ignored the voice it would go away.

"Vegard." Bård shook His shoulders slightly. "Aren't you tired too?" Vegard huffed and turned his scruffy face towards the blond one.

"Yeah I was, then I took a nap. Now it's one so lets get you comfortable." He answered with a smirk on his face. He closed his squinting eyes and dropped his head down again. "I am comfortable though." He meekly replied.

"Oh I can tell, those tight skinny jeans and all those hair products screams relaxation." His brother whispered, voice like honey. He rubbed Vegards arm calmly and at the same time rolled his body over towards him. "You've been working nonstop this whole week with way too little sleep. Now c'mon." He helped his upper torso up with an arm guiding his back. "Lets go, Vegard."

Vegard hastily opened his eyes and stretched in his new position only sitting half upright now. "Go away, if you really want me to sleep then leave me be." He yawned.

Bård chuckled quietly with his arm wrapped around him. "Yeah okay. Just come with me and you'll thank me in the morning." Vegard in the dead state he was in he held onto his brother's torso for supported as he put minimal effort in standing up.

"I hope this makes you happy." His voice was muffled by Bård's white t shirt. Just then he realized that his brother was already in his pajamas and he questioned to himself exactly how long he had slept on the couch. 

They both waddled together into the bedroom with the smaller man still leaning into the taller one.

There Vegard stood in the dim lighting though it was too bright for his eyes and winced. Bård slowly removed his sweater with the help of his brother lifting his arms up, then gently peeled the pants down to his ankles where he stumbled out of them and as a result landed onto the mattress.

"There you go, now help me get you under the covers." Bård's voice guided him to the pillows and under the cool blankets. Vegard shivered at the coolness and his bare skin, "I'm not wearing any pants." He commented with eyes shut tight. "Yea I know Vegard, I'm the one who took them off." Bård chuckled and slipped under the covers himself. Then he reached over the bedside lamp and finally shut off the last power of light.

"Now let's go to sleep." Bård hummed as he inched his way over to Vegards shivering body. Vegard hummed back in agreement and felt him wrap his arm over his waist, pulling him in closer to close the distance so Bård was spooning him. They intertwined their legs with Bård's arms wrapped around his body and the last thought Vegard had was how wonderful he felt with Bård's mouth kissing his neck.

In the morning Vegard was the first to wake up as usual. He found himself wrapped around tightly by his brother, who was still snoring soundly, as if Vegard were a ready bear t him. He smiled consistently to himself not minding the early sunrise blinding his eyes. He looked over to the time and found it was only six in the morning. He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand as he began to think about the big day ahead of them. He's got that meeting at nine thirty, then brainstorming in the office until lunch, then rehearsing dance moves until- his thoughts got caught off by the sound of a small voice squeaking next to him. He cranes his head around to see the young boys long eye lashes flutter open to reveal those deep blue eyes that he's grown to love so much. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face at the sight of the angel next to him.

"Hmph, Vegard why are you up so early, I wanted to wake you." Bård said groggy as he continued to fight his eyelids open. Vegard easily shifted around to face him and giggled, slinging his arm over Bård's back. "I know I'm sorry, I'm just an early riser I guess." He giggled, stroking his fingers along his brother's back repeatedly. Bård sighed and closed his eyes again as he snuggled in closer to Vegards chest. "Okay, good morning." Bård whispered slowly. "Good morning." He answered back and kissed the younger boys' golden fluffy hair.

After a minute of Vegard continuously stroking his brother's back he found that Bård went back to sleep snuggled up to his chest. He smiled to himself again before he quietly got up to start his day. Bård barely stirred which was fine to him because he wanted to be the one to make breakfast for the two this time, especially because Bård was the one who pushed him into bed last night even though he was being stubborn. He gave Bård one look before he crept out the doorway and his heart fluttered.

The whole time Vegard was preparing breakfast he had the most idiotic grin plastered on his face because he couldn't help but revisit the memories of all those times Vegard had to take care of Bård while their parents were often away. He would always be the one to tuck him in at night and make him his food. Now that he thinks of it, he would basically be a third parent to Bård. He knew what his brother liked, what to read to him every night, what snack to put in Bård's lunch bag. He chuckled to himself quietly at the memory. Even though when he was younger he often hated getting the responsibility of taking care of Bård, if he could relive those moments today he would.

Vegard decided to make an easy breakfast, just some oatmeal and toast and some hot chocolate. With Bård being the way he is, Vegard knew that he would hate to start the day with coffee but would need a little pick-me-up, so hot chocolate would be just fine.

After some time preparing the messy oatmeal and slightly burned toast he retreated back to their bedroom and found his sleeping brother in the same position he left him in, curled into a ball like a cat, body mostly devoured by the heavy white covers. With the food tray in his hands he carefully sat down on the edge of the unmade bed, on the same side he was before. Bård slowly fluttered his eyes open at the movement of the mattress sinking down and stretched his arms out in front of him, reaching for his brother. Vegard looked over to the boy smiling and smiled back. 

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty." He said turning the food towards his brother. "Good morning." Bård crooked an answer, voice still raspy from sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I smell food but I'm too tired to open my eyes." He said, hand still covering his face.

"Well too bad, brother because it's morning, which is when you eat breakfast. And we will be doing a lot of physical activities today so get your energy." Vegard answered. His attention returned back to the food and his hand stirred the spoon in the cooling oatmeal idly. "Are you ready to eat, I have some nice oatmeal, decent toast and some instant hot chocolate." Bård removed his hand from his face and opened his eyes in the dim lighting. "Well that sounds divine, but I am still way too tired to eat." He said crossing his arms over his chest. 

Vegard looked over to him with a playful smile, "Oh come on Bård, you and I both know that I can get you to eat your breakfast." 

Bård stared back at him and shook his head "Nah." He simply said. "I think I'll be a brat today because I had to carry you to bed like the baby you are."

Vegard chuckled. "Oh I'm not so sure it was that horrible considering I only have my underwear on." Bård looked shyly away, "Well that's only because I thought you would be more comfortable that way." 

"Oh and the spooning was for keeping me warm I suppose." Vegard grinned, now placing the food tray at the foot of the bed. "Well yeah, and for other reasons too." 

Vegard leaned back again and faced his brother, leaning his head on his hand. "Ah okay, and what reasons were those specifically?" Bård gazed into his eyes with a slight smirk on his face "So you could wake up to a surprise in the morning."

Vegard hummed and looked over Bård's body, Well what he could see of it anyway. He then brought his hand up to his brother's crossed arms "Why are you so tensed up huh, come on." He tugged on Bård's arms and they slowly unfolded. Then his hand crawled down to his brother's soft hand and interlaced their fingers together. Their eyes met again after a moment of comfortable silence with blue eyes communicating with the chocolatey brown. Their bodies mirroring each other with their hands lay in between them. The fluffy white duvet covered most of their torso, only leaving their shoulders and up above the surface. Vegard loved these moments he found, they were the moments that stuck with him the most."You know, the hot chocolate is getting cold." Vegard reminded, rubbing his thumb over the back of Bård's hand. Bård sighed and closed his eyes a little, "Yeah I know." He replied. 

Vegard brought their hands to his lips and kissed them before reluctantly pulling away from his warm spot next to his brother. He grunted when he sat up, back aching. "Ooh, I'm not as young as I used to be am I." Vegard commented and dragged the tray up to them both. "Well duh, old man. Its bound to happen." Bård laughed, bringing his arms behind his head to rest on them. Vegard gave him a disapproving stare but then broke character and gave a light chuckle unaccompanied with an eye roll. "Oh shut up, you." He tossed the napkin at Bård where it swayed down to his stomach. 

Vegard held the bowl of oatmeal out in front of Bård, who stared down grossly at it. "Ew why did you make me that, I would have been just as happy with scrambled eggs and a banana." He complained. "Oh hush and just eat the food, it will warm you up." Bård still had no intention in moving and so just continued to stare at it. Vegard scoffed with the bowl still in hand. "Come on don't make me hand feed you." Just then Bård's eyes lit up at the idea. "No." Vegard warned, he knew exactly what his brother was gonna make him do. "Well I did take care of you last night." He argued. Vegard rolled his eyes, "I swear, everything with you has a price doesn't it."

And so Vegard scooped up a little mountain of the mushy food and brought it up to Bård's lips. "Open." He ordered. Bård didn't open his mouth. "Oh come on, what else do you want." He pleaded. "You didn't say please." Bård smirked playfully. Vegard huffed exasperated. "Fine then Bård, can you please open your mouth?" He asked in a phoney voice. Bård giggled and finally obliged. Vegard was done with his games and shoved the food right in. Bård closed his mouth around it as it went in and sucked on it slowly. "Okay now let the spoon go."

But Bård still had it in his mouth, twisting it around with his tongue and his blue eyes daring him seductively. Vegard looked dumbfounded at his brother's use of the spoon in his mouth. With his hand still attached to it he could feel every movement that Bård's mouth made. Bård hummed lowly and held it between his teeth once more before letting go with a final lick. Vegard's shaking hand put the spoon back down in the bowl. "Okay I think you've had enough oatmeal." Bård laughed darkly, "Anything you wish, brother." Vegard let out a nervous chuckle and searched the tray again. His hand landed on the mug, "Its best if you drink this before it gets too cold." He brought the cooled mug to his brother's pink lips which parted slightly. Vegard leaned forward with one hand leaning on the mattress and the other tilting it slightly. Bård sucked a little of it down his throat and immediately broke away from it with alarmed eyes. "Ah! Oh my god, that was too hot." Bård cried, his hands trying to fan his mouth. Vegard put the mug back down "Really, are you okay? I thought the hot chocolate would have somewhat cooled down." Bård's pink tongue flopped out of his lips. "My tongue is burned." Vegard pushed the tray away from them once more and tended to his brother. "You're tongue hurts? Aww poor baby." He knew the mug was cool enough to not burn his brother's tongue but he played along anyway. "Yeah." Bård nodded. Vegard gave a smile, "It's okay I can make it all better." Bård remained pouting "How?" "I think I have a way." Vegard brought his hand up to cut his brother's smooth cheek and concentrated on his brother's mouth. He leaned in with his own parted lips and tilted his head to the side. He felt his brother's eye lashes flutter closed and his breath held. Vegards own heart pounded as his lips finally connected to Bård's thin ones. Bård let out a whimper as Vegard slid his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Bård's hands reached out for Vegards hips and pulled the man in closer. Vegards body fell on top of his brother's and his thick thighs landed between his. Bård's "burned" tongue met his own and they shared a moment of unity. Vegard parted away to catch his breath, "So how does your tongue feel now?" He asked the gasping man underneath him. His own chest heaved and his head felt dizzy. Bård slowly nodded, still entranced by his lips. Vegard grunted as he got up from his position. Bård sighed in disappointment at the loss of contact. "Good now eat your food, we have a long day at work." Vegard stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He glanced back at Bård who snuggled back into the covers, doing the exact opposite of what he told him to do. "Bårddd." He warned. Bård giggled and pulled the covers all the way up to his face "Whaaat?" He answered in a mocking voice. "You have to get up." Vegard chuckled. "I'm going to take a shower and shave this bush growing on my face. When I come out and you're still here, you won't get a prize I was gonna give you at the office." Bård's eyes lit up in excitement. "Okay deal." Vegard hopped off of the large bed as Bård reached over the desk next to him for his phone. His bare feet stuck to the wooden floor boards as he waddled his way out the door. "Hey Vegard," Bård called when he was almost out the door. Vegard turned around in question. "You do know that it's the weekend right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and happy mothers day


End file.
